Talk:Mineral Springs
Concerning neighbors... Is Iron Mines actually considered a "neighbor" of Mineral Springs? They are close to each other but they are not connected by a zoning. I noticed Iron Mines of Moladune (location) doesn't note Mineral Springs as a "neighbor". Also, should we use "Connected Zones" or simply "Exits" or something else? (Again in comparison to Iron Mines) --Vortexsam 00:09, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :I use "neighbors" for things that are geographically next to each other, but they might not be connected. As for Connected Zones vs Exits, I don't really care much. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:15, 2 August 2006 (CDT) other added the cartography under the 'other' section. i just finished wall hugging the entire zone so 1.4% is fairly accurate, though im sure you could get as much as 1.5% as there were several patches at the very end that were uncovered by did not count as a full tenth of a percent. --Fatigue 07:41, 26 December 2006 (CST) Ice Beast Level As I have never been that far inside Mineral Springs outside of Defend Droknar's Forge, I have never seen the Ice Beast. However I did notice that this page labels it as a level 28 and that its own page says that it is level 24. Which is Right? Killer Revan 16:10, 22 January 2007 (CST) Mysterious sound When i came to the ice caves with the imps in the north eastern section i heard some strange noises which seemed to come from some strange cauldrons they looked alot like the cauldrons from the searing , but i dont have a clue as to how they got there. they got wings and flew to the mineral springs. duh what did you expect in a fantasy game Update Some of the elites that could only be captured here are now available in EotN, therefore this page needs an update that states that it is one of only 2 possible locations for some of those elites. -- Dean Harper 08:58, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Those saucers... I'm making a jump into The Deep by saying this but I think the saucers were space vessels the Seers used to get to Tyria. - Yikey getting there? ? :Go from The Granite Citadel northeast through Tasca's Demise. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:14, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode Most of the Avacara enemies in this area are archers, so the easiest way to dispose of them is to flag heroes and henchmen behind a hill and pull them back to you since the archers need line of sight to deal dmg. The only part of this area that caused me much trouble was the cave full of Ice Imps in the top right corner.Drazi Wordy article is wordy. Anyone care to clean it up a bit? --- -- (s)talkpage 14:12, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Glowey thing Don't know if this has been answered already but what is that big glass thing in the ice cave that makes a noise and has floaty glowey bits in? I must know! :dont know but this sound creeps me out, for some weird reason ... WikiSidd 23:14, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'll admit the sound is a bit creepy, but the dishes that emanate these sounds look very much like the beacons that you light at the end of the Borlis Pass (mission). They appear to be making bubbles out of the water they're sitting in so to me the sound they're making is from the gas from these bubbles. I got no better explanation, but I do hope someone knows. --Valandil D 12:28, February 27, 2010 (UTC) As seen in CME... There's an area that Cartography Made Easy claims can be uncovered in the North (a bit west of the river). I've crawled all over the mountain tops without being able to make a dent. Anyone have any idea of how to get there? The helicopter pilots tell me it's too icy to travel safely in that region. Thanks! — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 06:15, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I've just carto'd that whole area with my 2nd char (because when you've gone insane, once isn't enough). I did manage to find a spot where you mentioned but couldn't get further than about halfway up into those hills. There's no rivers in that area, only icey lakes.. and to traverse that path to the hills you have to walk behind one of those lakes where the Siege Ice Golems and Ice Imps are. From there you kind of have to guess your way forward (NorthEasterly direction), much like the glitch area in Eredon Terrace, but I too couldn't get anymore uncovered while using Texmod. --Valandil D 13:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC)